Immortal God Continent
| status = Destroyed | image = | imagecaption = | map = | mapcaption = | type = Realm | level = | planet = | mas = | location = Vast Expanse | inhabitants = | signif = Situ Nan Greed Wang Lin's descendant Dao Heaven (temporarily)}} The Immortal God Continent is one of the three overlords of the Vast Expanse, alongside the Devil Realm Continent and the Vast Expanse School. This realm is characterized by nine suns that drag it in its wake. In the past it was the [https://xian-ni.fandom.com/wiki/Immortal_Astral_Continent Immortal Astral Continen''t] until it was destroyed by Allheaven and recreated to be called the Immortal God Continent. Background ''Immortal-Astral Continent is the true name of the Immortal God Continent from ancient times, whose ancestor is the God. It was destroyed by Allheaven who then recreated it from nothing, the corpses were animated and filled with memories extracted from within the stream of Time. This recreation was then called the Immortal God Continent. Forces The Immortal God Continent is one of the Vast Expanse's major superpowers and as such has immense military might. Unlike the Nine Mountains and Seas, Paragon Immortal Realm and Planet Vast Expanse, their cultivation system is the path of Heaven Trampling. The continent contains a large number of Grand Empyreans, which are equivalent to a Paragon of the Dao Realm, a member of the God Tribe with a Transcendent Fleshly Body, and a being possessing the ability to summon the will of their Transcendent cultivator. It is also capable of turning into a giant with the Will of the Vast Expanse. History Destruction of the Paragon Immortal Realm The Immortal God Continent, along with the Devil Realm Continent, attacked and almost destroyed the Paragon Immortal Realm. They did this to stop the birth of the Immortal and also to get their hands on the Copper Mirror, which was in the Paragon Immortal Realm. The Copper Mirror, which can grant any wish, was greatly desired by the two realms so much that they would go to any lengths to obtain it. After the destruction of the Mountain and Sea Realm, they were given the right along with the Immortal God Continent, to make a wish. As for who among the two had their wish granted remains to be seen. Marionette After Transcending and destroying the 33 Heavens, Meng Hao, along with the Vast Expanse School, attacked the Immortal God Continent. During this battle, Meng Hao massacred eight of the Nine Suns and soul-searched the remaining one. He speculated that everyone in the Immortal God Continent was merely a puppet and that the Immortal God Continent had, in fact, been destroyed ages ago by Allheaven, just like the City of Saints. Situ Nan confirms this when the two meet, after Meng Hao discovered and tracked down cultivators who did not possess the will of Allheaven on them. He acknowledges Meng Hao's hypothesis and explains how some of the cultivators of the original Immortal Astral Continent could not bear to part with the landmass, and thus decided to leave a trace of divine sense. Situ Nan then activated a formation that annihilated all the puppet cultivators within the Immortal God Continent and disappeared along with the remnants of the Wang Clan and a few others. Category:Vast Expanse Category:Locations Category:Vast Expanse/Locations